


Days

by nyuu8



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuu8/pseuds/nyuu8
Summary: Tegoshi y Masuda siempre han sido los mejores amigos, o eso parecía...
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya, Masuda Takahisa/Yamashita Tomohisa, Tegoshi Yuya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada de forma completa en mi livejournal (nyuu8)

Era un día soleado y cálido, la hora del almuerzo había comenzado hacia poco, Tegoshi subió las escaleras en dirección a la azotea alegremente, algo muy bueno le acababa de pasar y quería ir contárselo a su mejor amigo. Al llegar al lugar miró a su alrededor, vio a Masuda sentado en el piso mirando una revista, mientras comía su almuerzo. Junto a él estaban Kato y Koyama que discutían algo apasionadamente, Tegoshi se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Por qué pelean ahora? -preguntó sentándose junto a Masuda.  
-Están respondiendo un juego de trivias y no se ponen de acuerdo -contestó Masuda dejando su revista a un lado, tomando su bolso para sacar otro recipiente con comida y dándoselo a Tegoshi-. Hoy hice tu favorito -sonrió, el rostro de Tegoshi se iluminó.   
-Gracias -repuso agradecido.  
Desde hacía tiempo ya tenían esa rutina, Masuda era quien preparaba su almuerzo todos los días, no era que él fuese un abusivo, pero a su amigo le agradaba cocinar y un día, mientras compartía parte de su almuerzo con él, porque Tegoshi había olvidado el suyo en casa, Masuda le había ofrecido distraídamente prepararlo diario para él. Al principio, Tegoshi había creído que su trataba de una broma hasta que al día siguiente Masuda apareció con su comida hasta que se convirtió en una rutina y Tegoshi había acabado por acostumbrase a ella.  
-Ustedes parecen un matrimonio -se burló Kato alzando la vista hacia ellos.  
-Si eso fuera así, Taka sería mi esposa -se rió Tegoshi, Masuda lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido-. Me cuida como una.  
-Idiota -lo regañó Masuda.  
-Y te regaña como una -sonrió Koyama dando un sorbo a su jugo, Kato comenzó a reír, Masuda tomo su revista nuevamente y comenzó a pasar las páginas, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.  
-Oye, Taka, ¿recuerdas a Mika Haruna, la chica de la que te hablé? -comentó Tegoshi de pronto. No podía ocultar más su emoción, quería que Masuda fuera el primero en saberlo-. Hoy acordamos volver juntos a casa, ¿no es genial? -Masuda alzó el rostro hacia Tegoshi, éste lo veía realmente emocionado y expectante de su respuesta.  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó sonriendo, Tegoshi asintió como un niño-. Eso es genial siempre tienes mucha suerte con las chicas, Yuya.  
-Sí, suerte para que lo noten, pero no para que lo aguanten. Eres muy quisquilloso, Tegoshi -le comentó Koyama.  
\- Yo no soy quisquilloso -se defendió-, es sólo que ninguna es lo que yo espero.  
-¿Massu? -preguntó Kato a carcajadas, Masuda se rió levemente.  
-¡No seas idiota! ¡Taka, no celebres sus bromas! -los regañó Tegoshi avergonzado, mientras dejaba su comida a un lado y comenzaba a pelear con Kato. Masuda bajó la vista, su sonrisa desapareció automáticamente, Koyama lo observó triste.  
-Oigan, ya. Tegoshi, cómete tu almuerzo y tú -dijo mirando a Kato y haciendo un gesto extraño con la cabeza que este entendió de inmediato-, mejor terminemos esta cosa antes de que termine el descanso.  
-Ok, líder -contestó Kato en tono de broma, como si ellos fuesen una pandilla, dando una mirada disimulada a Masuda que continuaba viendo su revista, pero no leía nada en realidad.

Tegoshi se arreglaba un poco antes de irse. Al principio estaba emocionado, pero al pasar el tiempo había comenzado a sentirse nervioso.  
-Quita esa cara -lo regañó Masuda acercándose y arreglando la corbata del uniforme de Tegoshi-. Todo irá bien, tienes personalidad y eres divertido, ¿de qué te preocupas?  
-Eso dices tú que tienes confianza, ¿pero yo? Sabes que a pesar de todo me pongo nervioso.  
-Eso es normal y yo no tengo confianza, si la tuviera… -repuso Masuda en tono triste sin terminar su frase. Tegoshi lo miró preocupado, él esperaba que Masuda le sonriera como hacía siempre y dijera algo animado para tranquilizarlo, no que tomara esa extraña actitud.  
-Taka…  
-Vamos, ve y demuestra por qué eres tan popular -sonrió Masuda esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras empujaba a Tegoshi fuera del salón.  
-Bien, bien, ya voy. Nos vemos mañana.  
-Claro -se despidió Masuda diciendo adiós con la mano.   
Una vez Tegoshi hubo desaparecido por el pasillo la sonrisa de Masuda se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza y dolor. Volvió dentro del salón y se sentó en su silla tenía muchas ganas de llorar, desde que era un niño siempre había estado enamorado de él. Ambos siempre estaban juntos, desde que se habían conocido no se habían vuelto a separar. Todos decían que su amistad era increíble, el problema era que lo que Masuda sentía no era amistad. Al principio no lo entendía, pensaba que era normal querer así a su amigo, que todos los niños se sentían igual, pero a medida que fue creciendo se dio cuenta que lo que sentía se parecía mucho a lo que sus amigos habían descrito sentir por una niña cuando les gustaba. Además, sólo era Tegoshi quien lo hacía sentir de aquella manera, los otros niños no despertaban ese interés en él.  
Masuda miró por la ventana, sentía los ojos húmedos, le estaba costando controlarse, de verdad le dolía saber que en ese momento estaba con una chica. Seguir guardando ese secreto y fingirse alegre cuando le hablaba de una era muy difícil de aparentar, pero era su única forma de seguir estando junto a él, si le declaraba sus sentimientos seguramente Tegoshi se alejaría, él solo lo veía como un amigo.

-¿Cómo crees que esté Massu? -preguntó Kato a Koyama mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas.  
-Supongo que totalmente deprimido -repuso Koyama en un suspiro-. Mentir así a diario y sonreír cuando te están lastimando, incluso sin querer hacerlo, debe ser muy difícil. El problema es que ni siquiera nos deja estar a su lado para consolarlo, odia quebrarse ante los demás a pesar de lo difícil que es para él ser fuerte.  
-Si Tegoshi se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Massu quizá todo sería diferente, ¿no crees?  
-Ese es el problema, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Tegoshi si se entera. Puede que le diera una oportunidad, así como rechazarlo de inmediato -contestó Koyama-. Y en ese caso, quien más sufriría sería Masuda.

Tegoshi llegó corriendo al salón aquella mañana, Kato y Koyama nuevamente discutían, mientras Masuda los observaba serenamente.  
-¡Buenos días! -saludó a viva voz.  
-Buenos días -contestaron los otros tres. Masuda lo observó, Tegoshi traía una sonrisa que desprendía felicidad, era claro que el día anterior le había ido muy bien.   
-Por lo visto el regreso a casa de ayer fue muy bueno -comentó Masuda sonriendo.  
-Sí, y tenías razón, luego de que me relajé pude hablar con ella sin ningún problema -sonrió Tegoshi, arrojándose sobre su silla.  
-Qué bien, ¿o sea que ahora volverán juntos a diario?  
-Pues no lo sé -contestó Tegoshi torpemente-, supongo que sí. Aunque por lo menos hoy ella dijo que quería almorzar conmigo, ofreció traerme el almuerzo… Taka, no te importa, ¿verdad? Tú siempre traes mi comida, no quisiera que…  
-No, descuida -se rió Masuda, mientras apretaba los puños bajo la mesa clavando sus uñas en su piel hasta casi hacerla sangrar-. Ella debe haberse esforzado mucho en eso, así que yo me puedo comer tu comida.  
-Eres un cerdito -sonrió Tegoshi mirando a Masuda agradecido, adoraba el hecho de que éste fuera siempre tan comprensivo.

Tegoshi masticaba la comida que Haruna había preparado para él, no estaba mal, pero no era como la de Masuda. No tenía su misma sazón, el arroz sabía diferente y no estaba como a él le gustaba. La carne no estaba tan blanda como Masuda la preparaba, las verduras no estaban cortadas del tamaño correcto, ni siquiera la ensalada era parecida y eso era lo más simple de hacer.  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la chica mirándolo preocupada-. Parece que no te gustó.  
-No es eso -mintió descaradamente Tegoshi. La verdad era que extrañaba la comida de Masuda, sólo la comida de su madre se igualaba a la de él-. Es que me siento raro del estómago, me molesta desde hace rato.  
-¿Te duele?  
-Algo… -continúo mintiendo.  
-Quizá debas ir a la enfermería -sugirió esta-. Ven, vamos.  
Tegoshi la siguió, no tuvo otra opción más que mentirle también a la enfermera. Al final acabó con el estómago casi vacío y recostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería fingiendo, cuando lo único que quería hacer era subir a la azotea y pedirle a Masuda el almuerzo que este había preparado para él, aunque quizá a esa hora ya se lo había comido. Dio un suspiro deprimido, de pronto oyó pasos apresurados.  
-Disculpe… -era la voz de Masuda, al parecer le hablaba a la enfermera-. ¿Puedo pasar? Me dijeron que mi amigo Yu…  
-¡Taka! -exclamó Tegoshi sentándose en la cama.  
-Pasa -repuso la enfermera sonriendo-. Por lo visto ya está mejor o quizá nunca tuvo nada -Masuda frunció el entrecejo.  
-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -preguntó Tegoshi cuando Masuda estaba ya junto a él y la enfermera ya no los observaba.  
-Haruna dijo que te dolía el estómago -repuso Masuda mirándolo preocupado.  
-Sí me duele -confesó Tegoshi-, pero de hambre. ¿Aún tienes mi almuerzo? -preguntó ilusionado.  
-Sí, ¿pero no que te…?  
-Tengo hambre -insistió Tegoshi tirando la manga de Masuda. Éste comenzó a reír de manera extraña, Tegoshi lo miró confundido, Masuda parecía aliviado de cierta manera.  
-No puedo creer que fingieras que te dolía el estómago sólo porque no te gustó su comida, seguro ella se esforzó -repuso Masuda mirando a Tegoshi que tenía la boca llena.  
-Solo mamá y tú hacen la comida como a mí me gusta, bueno, y mi abuela -repuso Tegoshi casi atragantado.  
El descanso estaba a punto de terminar, Masuda bajó la mirada sus mejillas se habían ruborizado un poco, pero Tegoshi estaba demasiado distraído comiendo para darse cuenta.   
Ese día Tegoshi regresó a casa con sus amigos. La verdad era que después del desastre del almuerzo lo avergonzaba un poco ir con Haruna, aunque ella estaba convencida que él no había querido comer porque se sentía mal del estómago. Éste temía decir algo que lo delatara, así que por lo menos dejaría pasar ese día hasta que todo se calmara y si esta le decía que comieran nuevamente juntos, definitivamente le pediría su almuerzo a Masuda para llevarlo con él. 

Masuda entró en su habitación, puso su mochila sobre la silla junto a su escritorio y se arrojó sobre la cama abrazando su almohada. Se sentía feliz, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo. Tegoshi había rechazado la comida de aquella chica porque no era como la suya, él lo había tenido presente, aunque sólo fue por ese simple motivo.  
-Takahisa, cámbiate de ropa -escuchó que gritaba su hermana desde el primer piso-. Papá debe de estar por llegar, recuerda que hoy iremos a comer fuera.  
-Sí, ya voy -contestó poniéndose de pie.   
Hacía unos días su madre había reclamado que nunca salían a comer fuera y para evitar una discusión su padre se había comprometido a llevarlos a algún restaurant. Era curioso cómo ella lograba que este obedeciera a lo que quería siempre, Masuda se rió al recordar la cara de su padre cuando su madre había iniciado con la conversación. Se preguntaba si él podría hacer algún día algo así con una persona a la que quería, o más bien, con Tegoshi.

Tegoshi jugaba con Kato en su celular, Koyama leía un libro y Masuda estaba ocupado arreglando la chaqueta de Tegoshi a la cual se le acababa de caer un botón.  
-Listo -dijo cuando terminó. Tegoshi observó el trabajo de Masuda, como siempre era perfecto.  
-Taka, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti -sonrió tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela nuevamente.  
-Posiblemente ir en harapos, ¿que no cuidas nada? Con razón tu mamá siempre te regaña -le dijo Koyama.  
-Fue accidental, no sé cómo se descosió.  
-Pues seguramente cuando jugabas futbol esta mañana alguien le dio un tirón a tu ropa, no te sacaste la chaqueta -repuso Kato haciendo memoria-. A este paso tendrás que casarte con Massu, tu vida no será nada si te separas de él.  
-No sé si Taka quiera ser mi esposa -rió Tegoshi alegremente. Masuda lo observo mientras guardaba su aguja e hilo-. ¿Qué dices, Taka? ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
-Siempre y cuando lleves dinero a la casa, no habría problema, no quiero un holgazán por esposo -sonrió Masuda siguiendo el juego, Kato y Koyama comenzaron a reír por su respuesta.   
-Oye, Tego, ¿no te verás con Haruna hoy? Hace días que no te he visto ir con ella, ¿tan rápido acabo el amor? -comentó Kato de forma mal intencionada.  
-Está ocupada con las actividades del club de teatro, así que apenas hemos hablado -aclaro Tegoshi.  
-Pues no pareces muy afectado porque te esté ignorando -intervino Koyama.   
Masuda sólo escuchó, sabía la razón exacta de aquel interrogatorio. Kato y Koyama siempre se encargaban de preguntar las cosas que él no era capaz de preguntar directamente a Tegoshi, por miedo a terminar diciendo o haciendo algo que lo delatara.  
-No me está ignorando, ya les dije, seguimos hablando. Además, tampoco somos novios para que me esté poniendo celoso, sólo es el club de teatro, no hay nada malo en ello -concluyó Tegoshi-, ¿verdad, Taka? -preguntó preocupado a Masuda buscando su apoyo.  
Masuda asintió.   
-Claro, no hay de qué preocuparse, ella sólo está ocupada, ya podrán volver a reunirse.  
Tegoshi sonrió, sabía que Masuda diría las palabras indicadas para tranquilizarlo, él tenía ese don.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia se encuentra completa en mi livejournal.

Las clases concluyeron y Masuda y Tegoshi se dirigieron a la casa de este último, quien quería mostrarle la camiseta autografiada de su equipo de fútbol favorito que su padre había conseguido para él. Tegoshi hablaba muy emocionado del hecho, Masuda sólo lo escuchaba, a él no le gustaba tanto el fútbol como a Tegoshi, pero verlo feliz por ello lo alegraba a él también.  
Ya en la habitación de Tegoshi, éste le mostró su actual tesoro. Masuda no dejaba de reír ante sus expresiones, Tegoshi era un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de esas cosas.  
-Taka… -dijo de pronto, éste lo miró.  
-¿Mh?  
-¿Traes tus apuntes de biología? Me faltó la última parte de lo que habló la profe y quisiera pasarlo.  
-Sí -asintió Masuda abriendo su mochila sobre la cama de Tegoshi y sacando su cuaderno. Tegoshi lo tomo y fue hasta su escritorio, mientras Masuda miraba su repisa con mangas.  
-¿Puedo leer uno mientras escribes? -preguntó acercándose a éstos.  
-Claro que puedes, ya te he dicho que no tienes que preguntar- lo regañó Tegoshi.  
Masuda sonrió mientras elegía uno y Tegoshi volvía a escribir. De pronto sintieron un ruido, la mochila de Masuda había caído al piso y parte de su contenido se había esparcido por el suelo. Masuda se acercó apresurado y comenzó a guardar lo que se había caído, Tegoshi se acercó a ayudarlo.  
-Massu -escucharon decir de pronto desde la puerta, ambos alzaron a vista-, ¿te quedaras a comer? -era la abuela de Tegoshi.  
-No puedo, pero gracias de todas formas. Mamá quiere a todos temprano en casa hoy.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Tegoshi.  
-Invitó a mis tíos a la comida -repuso Masuda con desánimo-. Voy a tener que aguantar sus historias sobre las idioteces que hacía yo de niño, es tan vergonzoso -dijo tapándose el rostro.  
-Pero si eso es adorable -dijo la abuela de Tegoshi-. Por ejemplo, mi Yu se quitaba el pañal y corría por la casa desnudo.  
-¡Abuela! -exclamó Tegoshi rojo como un tomate, Masuda comenzó a reír. 

Tegoshi jugaba con uno de sus perros dentro de su habitación, ya era de noche. Tiraba la pequeña pelota una y otra vez para que éste se la trajera, pero cuando cayó bajo su cama, su mascota se sentó y se le quedó mirando.  
-Vamos, tráela, ve por ella -le ordenó, pero el animal no se movió. Tegoshi se levantó, ya lo conocía demasiado bien, cada vez que eso pasaba su mascota simplemente se negaba a buscarla bajo la cama, para esta parecía ser más cómodo si quedaba a la vista. Tegoshi metió la mano bajo la cama y comenzó a buscar.  
De pronto sintió algo extraño, lo tomó y lo sacó, era un sobre. Lo observó con curiosidad, se preguntaba de dónde había salido, no tenía remitente, pero estaba abierto. Tegoshi sacó el contenido del sobre y lo abrió, era una carta… ¿para él? La miró perplejo, ¿de dónde rayos había salido? Comenzó a leer.

Querido Yuya:

Muchas veces he escrito esto, porque el miedo no me deja expresar en persona lo que siento, pero incluso así no puedo hacer llegar mis cartas a tus manos y sólo las he ido acumulando en un cajón de mi escritorio, esperando algún día tener el valor suficiente para decírtelo personalmente o entregarte una de ellas finalmente. Desde que era un niño, desde que te vi por primera vez, he estado enamorado de ti…  
-¿Un niño? -Tegoshi observó el final de la carta en busca del nombre de la persona que había escrito aquello.  
Se sentía extraño, las chicas de su escuela muchas veces le habían estregados cartas declarándose, pero nunca un chico. Al ver el nombre de quien la había escrito palideció. <>, estaba escrito claramente. Su mejor amigo… ¿estaba enamorado de él? Tegoshi continuó leyendo, quizá se trataba de una broma de éste.  
Sé que es extraño, que seguramente te sientes incómodo, que la sola idea de que un chico tenga esa clase de sentimientos por ti te puede parecer repugnante, pero lo que siento comenzó sin que me diera cuenta, creció lentamente como una pequeña planta alimentada por los rayos del sol y cuando lo noté, ya era demasiado tarde para arrancarlo, yo ya te quería demasiado para intentar siquiera alejarme. Sé que tú no sientes igual por mí, soy consciente de ello y no espero nada de ti, porque solo me ves como tu amigo. Siempre he estado conforme con ello, nunca me he hecho ilusiones de que me puedas corresponder, sé que es imposible.  
Yuya, de verdad te quiero, no tienes ni idea de cuán difícil es sólo escribirlo sin miedo al rechazo o el ridículo. Sólo te pido que no me alejes, que no te burles, que me dejes seguir a tu lado como hasta ahora. No te molestaré, solo deseaba que supieras mis sentimientos, por muy raros que estos te parezcan. 

Takahisa Masuda. 

Tegoshi se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba totalmente aturdido. ¿Esa carta era verdad? ¿Masuda estaba enamorado de él? ¿Pero cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? Él siempre había sido su amigo, cuando estaban juntos no sentía que Masuda lo viera diferente, incluso lo trataba de idiota y se burlaba de él como Kato y Koyama. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de él entonces?  
Masuda estaba en medio de su habitación, había revuelto todo y no la encontraba, se sentía desesperado. ¿Y si se le había caído en el instituto? ¿Si alguno de sus compañeros la había encontrado? O peor, si Tegoshi lo había hecho, ¿cómo lo explicaría? Se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba perdido. ¿Por qué demonios había firmado esa carta?  
Tegoshi llegó al instituto desanimado, la carta de Masuda había dado vueltas en su cabeza toda la noche, incluso había llegado a tener algunos sueños raros relacionados con ella.

Al entrar al salón, Tegoshi se sintió incómodo. Masuda ya estaba en su lugar, sentado con la cara oculta entre los brazos, parecía deprimido. Tegoshi trago saliva, esbozó una sonrisa y fue con él, había decidido comportarse como siempre, si lo que esa carta decía era cierto sería muy incómodo para los dos, además, no creía ser capaz de aceptar los sentimientos de Masuda con facilidad. Bueno, si es que estos eran reales y no se trataba de una broma como esperaba que fuera.  
-Buenos días -saludó Tegoshi al llegar junto a él. Masuda alzó el rostro, Tegoshi se oía como siempre, entonces él no la tenía.  
-Buenos días -sonrió.  
-Taka, ¿te pasó algo? Cuando llegue te veías deprimido  
-Nada, me quedé viendo una película, sólo tengo sueño -mintió.  
Tegoshi sonrió, Masuda no parecía preocupado por haber perdido aquella carta o quizá aún no se había dado cuenta. Kato y Koyama llegaron junto a ellos y comenzaron a hablar antes de empezar la clase. Tegoshi se sentó en su lugar, Masuda no hacía gesto alguno que le dijera que lo quería, seguro sólo era una broma, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse inquieto.  
El resto del día Tegoshi no pudo evitar actuar extraño, cada vez que Masuda se acercaba o lo tocaba, aunque fuera un roce accidental, Tegoshi saltaba hacia un lado asustado, como si en cualquier momento su amigo le fuera a saltar encima para hacerle algo. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que su actitud era ridícula, porque Masuda había estado normal todo el día, pero simplemente la idea de gustarle a este lo ponía incómodo.

Cuando llego la hora de la salida Masuda se acercó a Tegoshi.  
-Yuya -lo llamó. Éste se le quedó viendo mientras sus compañeros salían del salón-. Has estado actuando muy raro todo el día conmigo, ¿pasa algo?  
-Bueno… -Tegoshi miró a su alrededor, ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos.  
Tegoshi lo decidió, ya no podía seguir con aquella duda, tomó su mochila y sacó el sobre con la carta. Al verlo, Masuda sintió que moriría, ese era el sobre donde había puesto su carta para Tegoshi. Seguramente él la había leído, por eso había actuado tan extraño todo el día. Trató de calmarse, aunque su cabeza sólo le gritaba huye. Tegoshi sacó la carta del sobre, la abrió y se la mostró.  
-Taka, yo ayer encontré esto en mi habitación, la leí y bueno… Lo que está escrito… ¿es verdad? Tú… ¿estás enamorado de mí? -preguntó seriamente.  
Masuda quería morir en ese instante. Su corazón latía acelerado, sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar, la boca se le había secado, no sabía si reír o comenzar a llorar. Todo su cuerpo le rogaba huir de ahí, Tegoshi la había leído, ahora él sabía sus sentimientos, lo que siempre había querido ocultar y que tontamente había expresado tantas veces en papel. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?  
-Claro que no -acabó mintiendo, esbozando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, mientras intentaba tomar el papel, pero Tegoshi se lo impidió-. Es sólo parte de un juego.  
-¿Un juego?- repitió Tegoshi perplejo.  
-Sí, hace unos días estuvimos jugando verdad o reto en casa de Kato junto con Koyama, yo escogí reto y ese par de idiotas me obligaron a escribirte esa cursilada, por suerte no me hicieron enviártela -acabó.  
-¿Es sólo eso? -repuso Tegoshi dando un suspiro aliviado y sonriendo nuevamente .  
-Claro que sí, ¿qué creías? ¿Qué muero de amor por ti? -se rió Masuda, Tegoshi comenzó a reír con él.  
-La verdad, me asusté un poco. Bueno, no un poco, mucho, suena muy real -repuso observando el papel en sus manos-. No te conocía estos dotes de escritor.  
-Ni yo. De todos modos, creo que es mejor deshacerse de ella, si alguien más la ve puede malinterpretar. Seguro Kato la puso dentro del sobre y la metió en mi mochila -repuso tratando de parecer calmado. Sólo quería tomar la carta y alejarla de la vista de Tegoshi, éste no tenía idea de cuánto le estaba doliendo haber visto su cara de miedo cuando pensaba que era verdad y luego su alivio cuando dijo que era mentira. Sabía que no podía esperar otra reacción, pero aun así…  
-¿Puedo quedármela? -preguntó Tegoshi.  
-¿Para qué?  
-No lo sé, sólo creo que es mejor que las declaraciones de verdad que me han dado -repuso sonriente sin darle más importancia, metiéndola nuevamente dentro de su sobre y guardándola en su mochila-. ¿Nos vamos?  
-Claro -asintió Masuda siguiendo a Tegoshi.  
Trató de mantenerse calmado todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero una vez hubo regresado a su casa se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar desesperado. Todo lo ocurrido le dolía demasiado, había sido peor de lo que había llegado a imaginar. La voz de miedo de Tegoshi cuando preguntó si lo escrito era verdad le había dicho definitivamente que éste nunca lo podría querer de la forma en que deseaba. Aquella carta sólo tenía una mentira escrita y era que nunca se había hecho ilusiones, a pesar de saber que nunca sería correspondido, siempre lo hacía. Incluso queriendo evitarlo, su mente y su corazón no lo dejaban evitar imaginarse a su lado como pareja, pero era claro que sólo debía quedarse como eso, ilusión.


End file.
